Final Fantasy VI Phantasia: The Animation
Final Fantasy VI Phantasia: The Animation is a seven-part anime based around the events that take place in Final Fantasy VI Phantasia. Published by Fantendo, the episodes were released on DVD in Japan one at a time within the space of two years. I has released 2 DVDs based on the 2 seasons. It also has a Movie Version called Final Fantasy VI Phantasia: The Movie with the same cast and all the episodes merging to one movie. Music Japanese *'Opening Theme:' Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi *'Ending Theme:' Kimi wa Boki Niteiru English *'Opening Theme: To See you Safe' *'Ending Theme: My Hands' Plot Season 1: Phantasia 'Episode 1: The Mysterious Woman' Two imperial soldiers named Biggs and Wedge accompany a woman to raid the neutral city of Narshe using Magitek Armor due to reports that a frozen esper has been dug up in a mine shaft. A man named Cress follows them. In the rear of the newest mine they find the frozen esper, Valigarmanda, that sends out pulses of magical energy, killing Biggs and Wedge and destroying the woman's Magitek Armor. She awakens in the home of a man named Arvis, who explains she was being controlled by the Empire with a Slave Crown. Amnesiac, the woman has no other knowledge her identity than her name: Terra. Shy, Cress ran away to meet his friends, but Terra found him. He Apologizes, for he only wanted to be reunited with his friends. The Narshe guards arrive to arrest her, and Arvis sneaks Terra through a back door into the mines. Terra is cornered by guards and falls down a shaft into another area of the mines. She falls unconscious, remembering a man named Kefka Palazzo who placed the Slave Crown on her and ordered her to burn fifty Imperial soldiers as a test. Cress was shocked she was used by Kefka. He saved Terra but ended up in a Cave.... A man named Locke arrives at Arvis's house. Arvis and Locke are members of the Returners, a rebel faction opposing the Empire, although Narshe remains neutral. Arvis asks Locke to get Terra safely out of the city, and with the help of Mog and the moogles who live in the mines Locke fights off the Narshe guards and escapes with Terra. They met Cress and he introduced himself to Locke and travels away to Figaro. The three travel south to Figaro Castle, a desert nation allied with the Empire, where Terra meets the flirtatious king Edgar who attempts to hide Terra from the imperial ambassador, Kefka, who arrives looking for her. Locke tells Terra Edgar's alliance with the Empire is superficial — in truth, he is collaborating with the Returners using Locke as a go-between. Cress has no reaction, he just stood still, finally Locke broke the silence. 'Episode 2: Return to Narshe' Locke attempts to sneak out of Figaro and rescues an imperial general turned traitor named Celes, and with Celes is Chester, one of Cress' Friends. and the three head north to Narshe. Sabin washes ashore north of the kingdom of Doma, and with the help of a ninja mercenary named Shadow, infiltrates an imperial camp as the Empire attacks Doma Castle under General Leo Cristophe's command. The Doma retainer Cyan dispatches the imperial commander to stall the attack, and Kefka poisons the river, killing Cyan's family and nearly all the castle inhabitants. Mint, Cress' Friend, drank a little bit of the river, and nearly died, but Sabin had an antidote, curing Mint. Cyan joins Shadow, Sabin, and Mint as they escape aboard the ghostly Phantom Train, which ferries the dead to the other side and Cyan witnesses the Doma dead and his wife and child among those boarding the train. Shadow leaves as Sabin, Mint and Cyan leap down Baren Falls to Mobliz, and on the nearby Veldt they befriend a wild child named Gau who shows them a diving helmet they use to swim to Nikeah, where they board a ferry to South Figaro. Terra, Banon and Edgar arrive at Narshe and rendezvous with Arvis. The four approach the Elder of Narshe and urge him to join them as the esper will draw their attention. The others arrive, and Celes knows the Empire is already marching on Narshe. The Returners station themselves in the mountains to the esper's resting place as Kefka leads the imperial attack to claim the creature. Dispatching the imperial forces and chasing off Kefka, the Returners save the town. They approach the esper on the cliffs over the town and it reacts to Terra's presence. A surge of energy transforms Terra into a glowing pink monster, and she flies away with a scream. Cress fell asleep and was awoken by Terra's scream. 'Episode 3: Magicite' Several of the Returners remain to protect Narshe while a search party heads to the west to find Terra. Using Figaro Castle to burrow under the mountains to Kohlingen, they continue south to Jidoor and then to Zozo, a town of thieves. Atop the highest building the group finds a transformed Terra under the care of an esper named Ramuh who tells the party about the War of the Magi and the imperial invasion of their realm, and that he called Terra to him to put her to rest when her powers awoke. Ramuh escaped the Empire with three comrades, but they fell during the escape and turned to magicite. Ramuh says the Empire's methods of forcibly extracting magic from espers results in a weaker form of magic, but when an esper dies and crystallizes into magicite their abilities can be transferred in full. Terra needs to accept her powers on her own, but Ramuh urges the party to rescue the other espers in the imperial capital, and turns himself into magicite, entrusting them with his power and the power of his friends to fight the Empire. Celes leads the expedition with Locke accompanying her. As no boats go to the southern continent, the group returns to Jidoor where they meet the Impresario, who worries Setzer Gabbiani, the "wandering gambler", will abduct Maria, the star of the opera Maria and Draco. Setzer owns the only airship in the world, the Blackjack, and since Celes bears an uncanny resemblance to Maria, Locke hatches a plan for Celes to take Maria's place in the opera as a ploy to gain access to Setzer's airship. Ultros overhears the plan and during the performance attempts to drop a weight on Celes. Locke and the others stop him, but the show is ruined, and in the commotion Setzer abducts Celes. Celes helps Locke and the others sneak on board the Blackjack, and Celes tricks Setzer into helping them using a two-headed coin. Mint, jumped on the Blackjack and met Cress and Chester, and also... Mint confesses her love for Cress, as she was already in love when Cress met her in the jail. The party, especially Chester, was shocked about this... Cress was irritated, chasing Chester on the ship, Celes stops them and told them they are acting weird. Setzer flies the group to Albrook and they set off north of the imperial capital of Vector. With the help of a Returner sympathizer they sneak into the Magitek Research Facility where Magitek weapons are manufactured. Witnessing Kefka torturing two espers, Shiva and Ifrit, they overhear him declare he will revive the Warring Triad. Shiva and Ifrit entrust their magicite to the group, and they continue through the facility and release several espers being drained of their power. Their efforts are in vain as the espers are too weak and turn to magicite. Cid arrives and tells Celes the rumors that she is acting as a spy for the Empire, and Kefka appears and claims the rumors are true. Locke begins to doubt her, and Celes teleports herself and Kefka away as the facility begins to overload. Cid helps the party escape on a mine cart, and they meet with Setzer and return to Zozo, destroying two cranes Kefka uses to try and destroy the Blackjack. Episode 4: Allying with the Empire In Zozo, one of the magicite remains from Vector is revealed to be Terra's father, Maduin, who restores her memories. Terra explains she is half-human and half-esper, born from a human named Madeline when she entered the esper realm and befriended Maduin. When the Empire attacked two years later, Terra was taken along with Maduin and raised as a Magitek experiment due to her natural magic powers. Now accepting who she is, Terra and the party return to Narshe and tell the others of their plan to attack the Empire using the machinery of Figaro and the resources of Narshe, but they lack manpower. They decide to open the gate to the Esper World and ask their help: as a hybrid, Terra is living proof the two races can co-exist peacefully. Cress, Chester and Mint didn't know about she is Hybrid, Arche and Claus went in, Meeting them, They're out of the dream, but not Terra and the others, as they're in Phantasia. Season 2: Final Fantasy 'Episode 1: Phantasia' In the town of Toltus ten years after Dhaos was sealed away, there lives a young swordsman named Cress Albane and his best friend Chester Burklight. The town is destroyed by a dark knight named Mars Uldole and his soldiers while Cress and Chester are out hunting in the forest. Every villager is killed in the attack, including Chester's sister and both of Cress's parents. While Chester mourns, Cress vows for revenge. He decides he will head to the town of Euclid, as his mother asked of him before she passed away. The two friends decide they will meet up later in Euclid. Upon his arrival in Euclid, Cress is soon betrayed by his uncle and is thrown in jail, captured by Mars. The heirloom pendant entrusted to Cress by his father Miguel is taken away from him, but Cress does not know of its significance in holding Dhaos sealed, nor that his father was one of the four who sealed him away. Terra, Celes and Setzer tried to Free him out, but instead they're thrown into jail by Mars, They were separated. 'Episode 2: Nearly Fixed' Cress meets Mint Adnade in the jail, and she joins and helps him escape. Soon afterwards, the duo meets Chester again at the home of Trinicus D. Morrison, another of the four warriors. Morrison informs the party that he knew Cress's parents and Mint's mother quite well, and they once joined together to seal away a great evil. He is horrified to hear that Cress's pendant has been stolen and immediately runs off towards a nearby mausoleum. Cress, Mint, and Chester deduce that Mars must be there, and so follow Morrison without his knowledge and against his will. Unfortunately, Mars manages to release Dhaos using the pendants before Morrison and the party can stop him. With no hope of dealing with the all-powerful Dhaos for now, Morrison attempts to send Cress, Mint, and Chester back a century into the past, so that they will learn about Dhaos and procure a means to preemptively defeat him. After killing Mars, Dhaos attacks the party with a magic spell that Chester dives in front of. So it is that Chester and Morrison are left behind to suffer Dhaos's wrath, with only a broken bow and a diary respectively all that Mint and Cress have to remember them by. Terra, Celes and Setzer were freed and joined the Three others, but can they meet Terra's friends again? In the past, Dhaos is still causing chaos, preparing for an imminent war against the two largest human countries, the Kingdom of Alvanista and Midgards. These events happened ninety-four years before he was sealed. In this time period, Dhaos's evil pervades most of the world, and he even controls the prince of Alvanista's royal family. The party learns that the only way to defeat Dhaos is by using magic, but neither Cress nor Mint can practice the magical arts—only elves and half-elves can use the powerful spells. However, they soon meet Claus F. Lester, a summoner, and Arche Klein, a half-elf witch, who join them in their quest. Claus is a researcher of summoning, the act of evoking a magical or elemental spirit, and is thus one of the only humans who can indirectly use magic by forming a pact with the spirits via special rings and then summoning them in battle. He suggests that the spirit Luna may be useful to them, and so the party travels across the world to the deserts of Freyland, the depths of the ancient dwarven caverns of the Morlia Gallery, and to mountains above and caves below in search of rings and spirits to help them fight Dhaos. Terra reminded Claus' summon of her father, Maduin. A flashback of Maduin's life happened, and Maduin became Claus' summon. 'Episode 3: The Finale' Eventually, the party reaches Midgards and succeeds in helping fend off Dhaos's army in the conflict called the Valhalla War. They proceed to Dhaos's castle in search of him, with hopes of restoring peace to the world and avenging the deaths of their loved ones. Reaching the throne room, an epic battle with Dhaos ensues. Unfortunately, Dhaos escapes through time, much in the same way as before. The party travels back to their original time to interrupt the resurrected Dhaos from killing Morrison and Chester in the mausoleum, and fight him once more. This time, Dhaos is completely defeated, and the cave begins to collapse in on itself and an unconscious Dhaos. In the aftermath, the party decides that with Dhaos most likely dead, they have succeeded and can part ways so that Claus and Arche can return to their original time. But at that moment, a time-traveler arrives from the future to inform them that Dhaos is still alive and is terrorizing the future. Cress and company immediately travel forward in time fifty years to deal with Dhaos and his minions once and for all. Thanks to the two Teams working together, they all escaped in they're dreams, now, Terra reminds they can meet again not in a dream, but in real life. Cast Final Fantasy VI Tales of Phantasia Category:Animation by Terra Malheur